


Mawling Grandin

by OrionSykes



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bureaucrat Karma, Conglomerate Asano, Gen, Politics, Secretary Isogaii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionSykes/pseuds/OrionSykes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akabane Karma, a bureaucrat inspector notorious for his captures revolving corrupt officials and political grafts, would never expect that a shareholder involvement with Asano Enterprise would mean overthrowing the Chairman of Horibe Electronics and becoming the chairman of Asano-Horibe Technologies, himself. With only his trusty secretary and spokesman Isogai Yuuma to depend on; how will the civil servant save face when the shares that made him wealthy overnight --unraveled an intricate political scandal that will eat his public image alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I remade this fic so it will be slightly different from the previous entry. I'm out of hiatus and will continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Karma's Point of View

 

The weather was like women and the women like the weather.

Unpredicatable and beautiful, failing all it’s forecasters. And in this part of the office, the conundrums of bureaucracy will never end, would shamelessly continue in even the worst of hail and storms. Enclosed in this spacious glass paneled office where I can see Tokyo's vista in its fullest, I would stand by the window and compliment the erratic creature.

“It’s such a beautiful day, isn’t it?” I would say to my secretary, Isogai, almost daily without fail, nor dicrimination.

Should there be a tsunami, a hailstorm, or a natural phenomena blessing us a rain of amphibians, my dear secretary would always answer the exact same thing.

“Indeed, it is such a beautiful day.” And he would agree with me, regardless.

I suspect he did not think I was talking about the weather.

“And for today’s work, sir-”, he would continue, listing outloud the gross amassment of budgeting and regulation work without end. And so and so, like a television, he spoke of the most impeccably tailored dear schedule in such excitement, but then my face would soon be in such a strain that he would fix me a steaming cup of coffe.

"Here's the latte, sir."

Without a glance at the beverage, I sipped it almost immediately.

"Delicious as always." I complimented then looked down at my serving today, only to flinch in great surprise.

"Oh."

_No one but my secretary can make strawberry latte look black and still taste like strawberry._

"Why is it black?" I glanced at him in indefinite confusion and astonishment.

"There is going to be a visit from the bureau of transportation very soon, sir." he replied with a tone which implies it should not be dismissed. "—in twenty minutes."

__Oh, how could I forgot._ _

I shook the cup slightly to see if it was thoroughly black and was not disappointed.

"A visit?" I asked again.

"That's correct, sir." he nodded as he flipped through my agenda.

"Meaning?"

"I believe drinking espresso gives the best impression." he said with a confident smile.

"What kind of impression..?" I raised a brow.

"Um, cold..." he muttered as he tried to think. " Calculating... Er, dexterous?"

"Are you saying that strawberry latte is not manly enough?"

"I.. worry..." he answered sheepishly.

"Oh Isogai, you know I don't care of such impressions, but you do. Which makes this coffee impressive nonetheless." I took another satisfying gulp.

I suppose over these sort of indulgences, I oblige to hire him.

"Sir, the morning news." he would then hand me a freshly ironed newspaper, because he knew how I always love the warmth from the iron as my fingers glide through each page.  
  


"Oh I see that the composite index is good today." I glanced at the charts today, then the window outside.

"Would you like me to open the window?" he said as he headed to he window sill.

“Sure.” I answered, putting both legs on the table, devoid of manners as always. As the breeze gave slight resistance to every flip of a page, my eyes narrowed on a headline of the politics column.

**"** ****CEO of Heiwa Group The Prime Suspect A Series of Infrastructure Grafts** **

****Prosecutor and bureaucrat Akabane Karma under** ** ****the** ** ****Ministry of Land, Infrastructure, Transport, and Tourism** ** ****(MLIT)** ** ****; unravels grafts within officials involved in the building of Heiwa Resort in Hokkaido.—"** **

I sometimes wonder how the reporters managed to sniff so far into the bureau affairs. I must commend journalism.

"Hm, I didn't think they did my photo justice, Isogai." I sipped my coffee as I flipped the next page.

"Congratulations on the case, sir." my secretary snuck a look on the news beside me.

"Though I think that they should have taken the picture where you barged in and revealed the underground money laundering operation, sir." he nodded in pleasant memory.

"I rather not, Isogai." I let out a chuckle. "Some of the servile flatterers may deem my actions far too undignified.”

"With all due respect sir, I think the surprise underground inspection you did was actually more of an.." he struggled for a more proper wording. "—uproar."

"Is that so?" I raised my left brow.

"The web news is even better." my secretary held out his cell phone.

**"Nothing Too Dire For Justice, Bureaucrat Akabane Karma Jumps 1.4 Meter Fence."**

I can't help but find myself blank faced at the headline.

"Too be fair, they did forbid our personnel to enter the property." I added.

"But you're just as amazing as always, sir." he smiled at me with such admiration.

A smug expression crept up my face. _"I'm just doing my job."_

"—um.. I mean, jumping a 1.4 meter fence is quite something, sir."

Just when I thought that he meant to credit my superior investigative talents. My secretary would never let me on a high horse.

"I was once a nasty rebel of sorts, it was only natural that I could."

"Our colleagues would be surprised if they knew you were a delinquent, sir." he said with a mischievous smile.

"What are you talking about, Isogai? I look like one. " I chuckled as he shook his head in disapproval of my favorite past time.

It was already a public secret among my colleagues that my secretary is my childhood friend back in middle school, to which I forgot to mention-

"How many times did I tell you to drop the formalities?"

"It’s just a working habit from highschool, Karma." He said with evident concern.

"Do I look like a sir?" I raised a brow, a prominent habit of mine.

"If you slick your unkempt hair... maybe..." he looked at my hair then looked away.

"Over my dead career." I scoffed.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that you have a meeting 2 PM this afternoon, sir." He flipped through the agenda for an appointment slip.

"Remind me?" I am particularly forgetful with corporation meetings.

"Regulation check with Asano Gakushuu, vice president of Asano Enterprise."

I narrowed my eyebrows to this strange contradiction of life; conglomerates don't waste their time to regulate petty inspections.

"Prepare the tapes for me, Isogai..." I can't help but imagine what an interesting day this might turn out to be.

" We might just catch the big fish in the pond."

_If it was as easy as bringing tapes along._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The skyscraper of Asano Enterprise's headquarters is easily one of the tallest building in the Tokyo. The building; tall and imposing - just like the president of the enterprise, Asano Gakuhou, also known as the ex-minister of finance. He did not make a mistake by retiring and making himself a tycoon that lasted for generations, though I doubt clean is a motto he would go by. Well surely, he loves grandiose structures.

"What a tall building." my secretary behind wheels, mused in awe like a country bumpkin.

"Do remind me how many years you lived in Tokyo..." I voiced my concern as I watched the rows of sports car in the executive parking lane beside him.

"Just take the valet at the main entrance, Isogai."

As expected, we were greeted quite lavishly by the staff who were expecting us. One of these days, this company would surely benefit from a surprise inspection. And with such unusual courtesy, the heir to the enterprise himself; Asano Gakushuu –is here to greet such lowly civil servants. How courteous.

"I am pleased to meet you, Inspector Akabane. " he approached, accompanied with a timid looking bluenette, perhaps his secretary, and several of his board directors.

"As do I, Mr. Asano." we shook hands while I took note of his strong grip.

"And this is my colleague, Isogai Yuuma." I introduced my spokesman.

"Pleased to meet you too." he shook his hand with a radiant smile.

I shook hands with the rest of the board, only to note that he never introduced his secretary to us. I find the custom the norm among companies, but I still find myself amused by it. I can see Isogai smile courteously to the other secretary, still being a bit bothered by the norm as always. It;s typical that secretaries to these executives are just like walking notepads on a leash.

"The lift is this way."

I throw an occasional glance at the man, the so called heir of the enterprise. He was just like the rumors say; an inexplicable air of charisma, eyes just twice as intelligent as he was ratty. Though the latter could just be my own biased predisposition, but one should never trust the son of an ex-minister of finance. And the lift has reached it's destination.

"Please sit here." the secretary pulled the seats for us both.

I observed how handsomely decorated the meeting room was. It must be for the board and shareholder meetings, seeing how spacious and well kept it was. Isogai pulled out his notes as I made myself comfortable.

"Tea or coffee, sir?" the secretary asked me.

"Tea, please" I smiled warmly as I enjoyed the secretary's surprised expression at my air of courtesy. To my good intentions however I was often mistaken as a player of some sorts.

It was an odd sight to see the secretary reliefed, as if the people she dealt with so far has been self-indulging sycophants. For what exactly? Was the president's son really that handfull?

"Here's the tea sir." she placed the serving in the table.

"My gratitudes." I flashed a devious set of pearly whites.

The projector screen lit up to the image of the Asano Enterprise's trademark.

"Inspector, shall we begin?" the heir-to-be asked as he clasped his hands together.

"Anytime you're ready." I answered.

"My CFO, Teppei Araki will speak for the presentation." the vice introduced his spokesperson.

So will it be grafts or negotiations this time? If folded my hands in anticipation. Let's hope for something interesting.

"Asano Enterprises presents our newest project, the megastructure -"

As I expected, the enterprise is expanding at an entirely different level from their competitors in the go public. Expanding their financial power by enabling foreign shares, they also retain prominent foreign affiliates to pave their legacy abroad. My reports verify that the execution of the operation is flawless in efficiency and permits as they presented. And their records remained scott free and unembellished.

"Excellent presentation, Araki." the vice president gestured for him to sit down.

"It was quite the project, nothing less to expect from the Asano Enterprise." I commented as I sipped the last of the brew. "I must say there is nothing I need to note, _for now_."

"I'm glad to hear that, inspector. Though I'm not here to merely to check on regulations."

"Is that so? Then what is it that you invited me for?" I leaned forward.

He gestured to his subordinates.

"I would like to speak alone with the inspector."

Isogai was first alarmed, but I signaled him to simply follow what the vice wished and went with the other board of directors to another room. And just like that, the room was left with just the two of us and his secretary.

"Would you like another drink?" he offered.

I admit that I am a bit more demanding around rich people.

"Strawberry latte." my voice was half an imperative.

"Ah, what a coincidence. My secretary's specialty." his statement managed to raise my brow. So it wasn't just me who managed to get hold of a personal barista/secretary.

"So, what is it that you would wish to speak in closed doors?" I asked almost lucratively.

He smiled at me like he was about to pleasantly smolder kittens.

"I would like you to be a shareholder of our technology company."

Using stocks to bribe? My brows lowered as I ran out of interest almost immediately. Most grafts are offered as bills in suitcases, shares are just their intangible forms . Arguably, they are much more arduous to deal with. I leaned backwards as I yawned to another boring graft scandal. What will the headlines be, I wonder; **"Asano Enterprise Bribes Inspector, Are Shares The New Norm?"**

"Are you trying to give grafts to an inspector of the bureau, lest of all me, ?"

"Oh no, you're terribly mistaken." he picked his glass of bourbon. "We are not looking for money-mongers. God forbid. Neither are our shares worthless penny stocks I would give as gratis." His violet eyes dilated, full of meaning. It's as if his personality shifted almost instantaneously.

"And your point is?" I questioned.

"Let me make this clear, inspector. I want you to buy our shares."

There was a long pause on my side before I burst out to such hysterical laughter, the secretary stared at me incredulously. In my entire life as an inspector, I have been offered grafts but never an offer to buy market share.

"I can't believe it!" I held my stomach as the laughter grew uncontrollable.

He was courteous enough to wait until my laughter died down substantially.

"Forgive me." I said as I wiped my temporary insanity, but this is just beyond amusing.

“It's alright, I understand where you come from, Mr. Akabane." He flashed such a characteristic business smile.

"Well as much as I am flattered, Mr. Vice-President. It's unlikely that a humble bureau inspector can afford the substantial amount that could amuse your offer, don't you think?"

"That's true, inspector." he picked his glass for another sip. "But you will eventually know that we're planning to propose a merger with Horibe Electronics."

That caught my attention.

"Shouldn't these things remain confidential among your respective shareholders?" I answered carefully.

My shares in Horibe Electronics have always been well concealed, unless-

"But you sit in their board meetings, though technically you let Mr. Isogai Yuuma represent you." his statement was accompanied by his predatory gesture. I underestimated their informants, it seems.

"Now I don't know how you know about my shares." I leaned back to the chair withal my amusement.

"I'm pretty sure all my appearances have been represented by my spokesperson, Isogai. But I will find out how you managed to retain my shares involvement despite my discreet manner." It's a rare occasion for me to flash my political smile. What an interesting person.

"Connections, inspector. Nothing special." he shrugged my inquiry.

 _Connections,_ I scoffed internally.

"So where do you stand in the merger should it happen?" the vice president leaned forward as if he had been waiting all this time for this development.

"There are a lot to discuss with the board, beforehand. Why am I informed of the merger first instead of the whole board rings though.." I eyed him sharply. "—rings something different to my ears entirely. "

"Sharp. As expected from the inspector. " he stopped as he saw his secretary with my coffee.

"Your strawberry latte, sir." the secretary settled the cup.

"Thank you." I thanked before taking a sip.

“Oh.” I let out an uncharacteristic gasp.

Ridiculous. Someone beat you at your game, Isogai. Better step up the coffee.

"Is something wrong with the coffee?" the curious host asked with hospice.

"No. Well, in fact, it’s the best I ever had." I said before taking another greedy slurp.

“My pleasure.” the vice president said in approval.

And another sip--

"Continuing the conversation, what do you expect from such outcomes?" I asked him, the coffe made me almost forgot.

"For my part, inspector… I believe you will make a fine chairman of the new merger company."

If I hadn't swallowed, I would waste a perfectly good strawberry latte on the vice president's face.

"Mr. Asano, are you suggesting me to overthrow the current chairman, Horibe?"

"Not necessarily, the old man could use a retirement as a honorary emeritus."

_Honorary emeritus my ass, it means honorary retirement at best._

"Let's see, he can still attend meetings in honor of his contributions and receive a gold placard for his leadership." he spoke as if he was planning a fond retirement for his own grandparent. From that affectionate voice, one would never suspect this conversation to be one about overthrowing chairmans.

"Meanwhile, Horibe Itona is deemed by the board too much of an investment as the executive technology developments rather than the chairman, isn't so?"

I shook my head. This man is just the bastard devil like his father was.

"How politically correct." I chuckled. "I appreciate if you see me as a person with more solidarity than impropriety." The vice seemed to have no apprehensions howsoever.

"You would make a great chairman, inspector. To introduce the merger to government shares and make our technologies essential, as of course—." He flexed his fingers in a show of confidence. “—a dutiful civil servant.”

Government. Horibe. Asano.

What kind of technology that could involve both companies to attract the attention of the government? If there was Horibe’s specialty that Asano can improvise, there was only a single overlap. Further, If there was an open for bid in the eyes of public scrutiny related, it could only be one thing.

And how could I forgot that he went to MIT out of all places.

“Cybersecurity.” I stated my answer.

"Correct." His violet eyes shone in anticipation. "You're business instinct is as sharp as they say."

"Though.." I played with the spoon." I can't picture a capitalistic coup d'état in Japan though, ."

This time, he was the one who was down with uncontrollable laughter.

"It's alright, I understand from where you come from, Mr. Asano." I recited his exact words.

"I admit you caught me off guard." His laughter turned to a more controlled chuckle.

"I'm not that interesting to pull of the level of shows you usually do, Inspector Akabane. Dependence means continual business. It's all about business.."

"Thank goodness." I chuckled.

I considered him serious, earlier though.

"Then I'll think about the shares."

"Including being chairman?" he smiled deviously.

"No, just the shares." I dismissed his persuasive air. "I am but a simple servant of law," I shrugged my shoulders. "After all.." I glanced at the portrait of the president in the wall.

"I suppose you have some overthrowing to do of your own."

"You mean my old man?" he asked and I nodded.

"There's no need." he chuckled with such nonchalance.

"—the company is mine."

His gaze was nothing to be triffled, I knew he meant his audacious statement. His confidence greatly itches my mouth to run with no censor.

"Well, I hope the president didn't suddenly choose to get a bimbo to inherit the company.”

"How rude. But I tolerate since you are considering my offer." He dismissed my remarks without a slight hint of annoyance.

"Which makes me think inspector, why are you one?"

"Pardon?" I raised my brow.

"You could easily retire as an investor, why be a bureaucrat?"

"Why?" I added in a quizzical manner.

"Heh. It's fun."

I could just tell the vice president was as amused as I was.

"Then I hope you will find the chairman an interesting position as well." he juxtaposed.

"I decline." I dismissed as I settled my empty cup of strawberry latte.

"Its better to wreck around havoc with dirty politicians and..." I said as I met his eye.

"—aristrocat scandals. " I smirked.

He laughed like nothing could ever catch him.

"Then i expect a call, inspector." he handed me his name card.

And we shook hands for an uncertain outcome.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CFO stand for Chief Finance Officer, which is technically the director of finance (take it as the CEO but for finance). It makes sense that Araki delivered the presentation since Karma is an inspector from the Ministry of Finance. And as you guessed, Nagisa Shiota is Asano Gakushuu's female secretary. I hope the twist is alright since it's already in an Alternate Universe (I've always wanted to). I hope you enjoy it. Suggestions are welcomed regarding the plot. Reviews are the best.


	3. Chapter 3

 

What ensued was Isogai spilling his worry upon what happened behind closed doors, and to my grave honor I must dispell the myth that the only thing good coming out from that ex-minister of finance’s son was that he didn’t poisoned my coffee.

 

“Which happens to better than yours, and _unpoisoned,_ by the way.”

 

Isogai gasped, trying to conceal his rarely offended features.

 

“That demands an explanation, but first of all Karma, why would Asano Enterprise want to propose a merger with Horibe Electronics?”

 

A drop of formalities already? I guess even my secretary is as surprised as I am.

 

“Well, Isogai, If there was a more lucrative company in the field of computer technology advancement than Asano’s Rc - Q , it would be Horibe Electronic’s Ritsu”.

 

There was a long pause.

 

“Ritsu? Horibe's cybersecurity system? But the boards at Horibe never discussed about Ritsu. It was neither a major revenue nor the highest focus of the division, it’s just the installed cybersecurity system.” Isogai replied. "So what's in it for Asano?"

 

“Exactly. It was so beyond sight, because it was so essential, it was look past upon, and flawless enough that no one had payed any attention.” I conjectured.

 

“When problems do not occur, no one complains..” Isogai mumbled.

 

“And do you notice Isogai, that all the manufacturing and administrative data are stored upon cloud, but never has once it’s cybersecurity breached?”

 

Isogai blinked. “You’re right.”

 

“And do you find it strange that while we do have staff dealing with the cyberscurity installed on the workers computers for day to day input... But remember, all the data went to cloud, online service. What comes after that? Why is it that there is no staff dealing with the massive compilation of data that suports the backbone of Horibe Electronics?”

 

“How could the main cybersecurity has no staff yet remains uncompromised?” Isogai asked in equal fascination as mine.

 

“There could only be one thing, Isogai.” I gave a devious smile.

 

“The cybersecurity is it’s own regulator, or in other words..”

 

Isogai finished the word from my mouth.

 

“--Horibe Electronic’s very own cybersecutrity is an artifical intelligence..?”

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

“Ah, Itona! How pleasant is it to meet you~!” I greet the man with exuberance upon his office, much to compensate for not so joyous news he is going to receive. For the meeker geek types, he is surprisingly temperamental, you know.

 

“Who?” a small voice echoed.

 

Said person, Horibe Itona, none other than the chairman of Horible Electronics was burried under a sea of cables and siliconware clutters, pooked his head out to see me, then stuck his head back to work.

 

“Ah, Akabane.” he greeted, but did not continue after being distracted by a puzzling circuit it seems.

 

Well, despite the lack of greeting, it’s always good to see geniuses at work.

 

“I need a bolt for this, Sami.” Itona exclaimed while pointing out a concave surface on the hardware he is handling.

 

“Whoa!” I gasped as I felt wind flew over my head and it turns out to be a flying drone of some sorts.

 

The drown scanned the room with a laser visibly spread like a net of vision, approached a few screw and within three inspections, the bot delivered the screw to Itona’s hand.

 

“Impressive. How did it know which bolt was it on the ground?” I asked in astonishment.

 

“Combined spatial recognition and magnetism, I’ll explain later.” he answered, it piqued my curiosity a bit. But before I get distracted and procrastinate the dire news--

 

_Well, not that we will have time for that when we go through what I’m about to speak of._

 

“It’s about the company. We need to talk.” I spoke in a grave manner.

 

“Oh? That’s unusual, but can it wait?” but to no avail, my baritone sternness didn’t even earn a glance. I cleared my throat.

 

Sigh. _So much for better wording._

 

“Itona--” I took my tone up a notch and continued.

 

“--someone has an eye on your _Ritsu_.”

 

Fullstop. The chairman of Horbie Electronics shot his head up like he could break it.

 

“What did you just say..?”

 

 

.

.

 

 

 


End file.
